Shinning Star
by White Fang2
Summary: This is the frist story I ever wrote about Star (from the movie Balto), basically Star has to deal with certains things in life, like love and how to start up for what you believe in


SHINNING STAR  
Written by White Fang  
  
Chapter One: Star wakes up in his little bed, he yawns, stretches himself and stands up on all 4's to go out and get his breakfast. He walks out of the doggie door to the fenced backyard, there's a little hole at the bottom of the fence, it was just big enough for Star to go through, once he was outside, he yawns and begins to walk around.  
  
Along the way to the alley behind the butcher he hears voices, he turns around and in the distance he sees Jenna, Sylvie, Dixie & Jessica talking with each other on the other side of the street. Star quickly hides in a dark alley behind a tall house, so that the girls wouldn't see him, especially Dixie. The 5 girls walked by talking, Star could get a good look at Dixie, he stared at her for a second and sighed in sadness.  
  
He had a big crush on Dixie and he was too shy to even stand next to Dixie, he would faint if Dixie was close to him. He walks sadly to the butcher shop, he looks through a trashcan and finds nothing.  
  
"Hey, want some?" asked a friendly, warm voice behind. He turns around to see Balto putting a piece of meat on the ground and pushing it towards Star's direction.  
  
"Oh, hi Balto" said Star.  
  
"How's life treating ya?"  
  
"Alright, I guess"  
  
"You don't look too happy"  
  
"I've just been thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Balto, when you had a crush on Jenna...we're you too shy to say you loved her?"  
  
"Is about Dixie again, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you guess?"  
  
"Your eyes give it away...and yes I was too shy to say I loved her"  
  
"How did you manage to finally say it?"  
  
"Well, I had 3 opportunities but I failed in all 3"  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"My 1st chance to say 'I love you' to Jenna was when we were in the boiler room together, and I was showing her the Northern Lights and everything"  
  
"That was your date?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly a date, but you could say it was. Anyway my 2nd chance was when Jenna and I nuzzled each other on my way to rescue you guys from the cold"  
  
"I thought I was gonna freeze out there"  
  
"My 3rd and final chance to say it was after I brought the medicine to town, after seeing that Rosy was gonna be alright, I saw Jenna and both nuzzled each other again, I was about to say it when all of you guys and the people cheered me"  
  
"Sorry if we ruined your moment"  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
"But how did you get to say 'I love you'?"  
  
"While we went to get the lantern of the mountain that she used as a light to guide me home, I said to her in front of the Northern Lights, it was such a beautiful moment for us. And after that you know the rest of the story"  
  
"When do you think I'll be able to say I love Dixie?"  
  
"Dunno, the right moment comes when you least expect it, love is so unpredictable. But you just keep on trying and one day you'll have the courage to say it"  
  
"Thanks, Balto...Oh, Balto..."  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem, see ya!"  
  
"Bye" Star grabs the piece of meat, eats it and walks home again.  
  
****  
  
Later that day, Star was sniffing around some alley looking for a bone that he buried for when he broke all of his chew toys. He came around the alley where the boiler room was; he sniffed some more and found where it was. He began to dig and kept on digging until he found the large white bone covered in snow, he licked his lips, grabbed it and was about to go home with it, when he bumped into somebody's large chest. Star fell back with the bone in his mouth, the dog snarled and growled at him, he was a large, black German Shepherd, his name was Drek.  
  
"Hey, there Star pup, whatcha got there?" he said growling.  
  
"My bvone" he said with the bone in his mouth.  
  
"Correction, my bone!" he lunged at Star and grabbed his bone, Star let go and took a couple of steps back. Drek began to slobber all over Star's bone and bit into it. Star began to walk away to run back home, but Drek jumped right in front of him and growled hard.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Star gulped. "Home" he said nervously.  
  
"Nah, you're not going home...not if you can get by me"  
  
"Can you get by us?" said 2 voices behind him, he saw Balto and Steele looking hard at him.  
  
"Leave Star alone!" said Balto.  
  
"Make me!" taunted Drek.  
  
Balto and Steele began to growl and bow down ready to pounce at him.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll leave him alone" he grunted "I'll get you next time" whispered Drek to Star and ran off.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Balto.  
  
"Yeah, I am" replied Star.  
  
"You gotta stay away from Drek, Star" said Steele "He can tear someone into little piece"  
  
"Why is that he picks on me because I'm a small dog?"  
  
"He picks on you because you act small" said Balto.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, you gotta act tough, like me" said Steele.  
  
"If you stand up to him and act like you're not afraid of him, he might leave you alone"  
  
"But what if he wants to fight me?"  
  
"Hmm, I have an idea, meet us after the break of dawn tomorrow at my old boat, Steele and I are gonna show you how to defend yourself"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow"  
  
****  
  
Star was walking home and he saw Dixie just a couple of yards away, his heart began to pound harder and he felt his mouth drying up, he felt like he needed to say it, he wanted to say what he felt for her. But he could just simple walk up to Dixie and straight out say 'I love you', he had start a conversation and then work his way to those 3 three words, he approached Dixie trying to act casual.  
  
"Hi...Dixie" he said shyly.  
  
"Hi, Star" she replied. Star felt like he was gonna faint, but he got it together and continued.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, and you?"  
  
"Alright too...listen I...just wanted to tell you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...I..." Star coward out and ran home as fast as he could. He went through the hole in the fence, went through the doggie door and flopped down on his bed.  
  
"I can't believe I can't say it to her!" he thought, he tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Chapter Two: Early that morning, Star got up just as the sun was beginning to rise and made his way to the old trawler that was on the outside of Nome, as he got closer, he could see the boat and Balto & Steele were already there too. Star could see that the 2 of them were play fighting like a couple of puppies.  
  
Balto finally managed to pin Steele down. "Got ya!" he said.  
  
Steele suddenly made his move, they rolled on the ground for a second and then he finally pinned Balto.  
  
"Not a chance!" he said looking down at him.  
  
"Hi guys" said Star.  
  
"Hey, Star" said Balto "Steele and I were just practicing some fighting skills that we could teach you"  
  
"What you just saw, was called the Take Back" said Steele.  
  
"And now we're gonna start with some of the basics"  
  
Balto showed Star how to escape from some of the blows and bites that they could give you by ducking down and moving back. Steele showed him how act tough and showed him a couple of biting places.  
  
"...Dogs hate getting bitten on the legs, so you can go there and give a quick bite to warn them that you're fooling around. But if your opponent is getting the best of you, go for the neck and..."  
  
"Steele, going for the neck is for the kill" said Balto "Star can't do that"  
  
"It's only in self defense, Balto, anyway he doesn't have to bite hard, he could just touch the surface of his skin with the point of just teeth and that's it"  
  
"Just don't try to sink them in, Star"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"One last thing, Star"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What we just showed you is only to be used in self defense, not to start a 'dog fight'"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Yeah, and remember what I told you about the legs" said Steele.  
  
"I will"  
  
"Also, you have to try not get into a fight, if he challenges you just say 'no', but if he keeps on, give it to him"  
  
"Okay, thanks again, guys"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Star began to walk home.  
  
"I sure hope that he doesn't get into one" said Balto.  
  
"It's best that he does" said Steele "It would be a good test for what he has practiced"  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I still think that you showing him the neck thing wasn't right"  
  
"C'mon Balto, you already explained to him not to go so deep"  
  
"Anyway...just as long as he can defend himself on his own, he can do without us"  
  
"He's like a son for you, isn't he?"  
  
"I already have a son, Steele"  
  
"Yeah, but you take care of him like a father would, after all you know that he doesn't have a father, he left him when he was 1 month old"  
  
Balto sighs. "I guess I am treating him like a son...an older one"  
  
"C'mon, let's go home, my mate might be wondering where I am"  
  
****  
  
On the way to his home, Star saw Drek up ahead, Drek hadn't seen him, so Star still had the chance to escape him. But he saw and grabbed Star by the tail and slammed him up against the wall and put his face close to his.  
  
"Howdy, remember me?" he said.  
  
"What do you want from me, Drek?" said Star nervously.  
  
"Just to hurt you" he throws Star down to the ground and then moved in to get a piece of him. Star remembered what Steele taught him about biting him on the legs, Star did so, he bit his left leg hard and then jumped back.  
  
"OUCH! You little bitch, I'm gonna kill you this time!" he opened his mouth to go for his neck, but Star jumped back and then ducked from a punch he was gonna give him.  
  
"Hold still pup, I'm not done with you"  
  
Star was running out of room to miss his blows, so he had no other alternative but to go for his neck, like Steele said. He opened his jaws and with his teeth pressed a little, Drek jumped back and scratched his neck with the point of Star's teeth.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it!" he yelled and then began to massacre Star horribly, he made him bleed from the sides and then with a couple of bites to the muzzle, he made him bleed from the mouth. Finally he left Star on the ground, bleeding, he went and cleaned himself of the blood and escaped.  
  
Balto thought he heard some commotion going on and decided to investigate, he was shocked to see Star lying almost dead on the ground.  
  
"Oh my!" he said "Who could've done this?"  
  
He carefully lifted Star and placed him on his back and began to carry him to his house. When Star woke up, he felt a tongue licking a wound he had on his side. He turns his head and sees Balto licking his wounds.  
  
"What happened to me?" said Star.  
  
"I found you lying on the ground almost dead" replied Balto "I'm glad I found you in time"  
  
"Now I remember...Drek attacked me"  
  
"Did you defend yourself?"  
  
"I tried to, but he turned on me...I thought you said it would work"  
  
"I thought so, but I didn't know he would react that way"  
  
Star began to cry, Balto saw him crying. "Don't cry, Star, it'll be alright"  
  
"Leave me alone, Balto" he said weeping.  
  
"I only want to help you"  
  
"Go away, Balto"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Balto sadly left Star's home, he only wanted to help him face his fears, but he didn't want to be helped at all, he began to think, he came up with something and ran home.  
  
****  
  
Later that night, he called a meeting in the boiler room and called all of his friends. He was with Jenna; Kaltag and Nikki were there and everyone was waiting for Steele and Jessica to arrive. They finally appeared with Sylvie.  
  
"Sorry, we're late" said Steele.  
  
"It's alright" replied Balto "I called this meeting to talk about Star"  
  
"What about him?" said Nikki.  
  
"Well, he's getting bullied around by Drek, you know him, big German Shepherd w/an attitude"  
  
"Don't remind me of him" said Jessica "He used to be my boyfriend, he's such a loser"  
  
"Didn't use our self defense techniques?" asked Steele.  
  
"He tried to, but Drek was more powerful and almost killed Star"  
  
"I hope he's alright" said Jenna.  
  
"He is, he's just in denial right now, he doesn't want to see or talk to anybody"  
  
"Poor dog" said Jessica.  
  
"And also, he has a big crush on Dixie and he doesn't want anyone to know it" he looked at Sylvie.  
  
"What? I can't help it if I gossip a lot" she said.  
  
"We have find a way to help Star face his fears, get Drek off his back and win Dixie's heart"  
  
"The last part 'win Dixie's heart' is something that he has to do on his own" said Kaltag.  
  
"And that part of getting Drek off his back?"  
  
"You 2 can protect him" said Jessica pointing to Steele and Balto.  
  
"Jessica, Star has learn to defend himself" said Jenna to her sister.  
  
"Jenna, just look at the poor dog, Drek is twice his size, how could he possibly fight him off?"  
  
They all were silent for a moment. "I guess it's all up to Star to find his inner strength and use to defend himself" said Balto.  
  
"And 'bout the love thing with Dixie?" said Nikki.  
  
"I think there's nothing that we can do about it" he said "You can all go home now, I think this meeting was a waste of time...one last thing, we have to be a little more nicer to Star now, he's kinda fragile now"  
  
Everyone agreed and walked there own ways.  
  
"You tried" comforted Jenna.  
  
"I know" replied Balto beginning to walk home too "But I wish there's something that I could do for him"  
  
"You did all you could, now it's up to Star to take action"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
Jenna nuzzles Balto and they both go home.  
  
Chapter Three: The next morning, Star woke up in his warm bed; he didn't feel like going outside that day, he wanted to stay in bed the whole day. His wounds had closed and were healing now; he was about to back to sleep again, when his stomach growled. He was very hungry, and his hunger forced him out of his bed and into the town.  
  
Once again, he saw Dixie along the way; she was on her way to see her friends, as she passed by, Star's heart began to pound harder and faster again and felt like he was getting weak. When Dixie was gone, Star felt so sad, he walked the rest of the way with his tail between his legs and his head down. Once he reached the butcher shop, he went through a couple of trashcans looking for something to eat, he found a large bone that had bits of meat still on it. Star managed to smile a little at the sight of a bone that size with meat on it, he reached out and got it, he began to make his way home with the bone in his mouth, when suddenly Drek appeared once again.  
  
"Hey, there pup, what's up?" he grinned evilly.  
  
Star was stunned when he pounced in front of him and took a step back.  
  
"I see you're feeling better from the beating yesterday"  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" he cried, he then put his bone on the ground "You can take my bone, but don't hurt me"  
  
"I'll have to hurt you for what you did to me yesterday...nobody, I repeat, nobody bites me on the neck!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Before Star could say anything, Drek grabbed Star by his tail again and slammed him against the wall, twice this time. He then grabbed him and threw on the ground again, he was on top of Star looking down at him and then he put his paws on his neck. Star gasped for air as he felt the pressure on his neck killing him, he cried to scream but it didn't work.  
  
"You worthless little piece of crap!" he said in a deep voice "Die already you pup!"  
  
Star was trying his best to get Drek off him, but he couldn't, he began to feel life slipping away from his body.  
  
"I love to see you suffer...you little good for nothing bitch, I only wanted to torment you, but since you crossed the line, I'll have to kill you...freak!"  
  
That was it, Star all of a sudden felt something powerful inside of him take over, he screamed out in anger and knocked Drek off him, he breathed heavily and growled hard.  
  
"What the...?" before Drek could finish what he was gonna say, Star lashed out at him and began to bite him all over his body.  
  
By now a lot of dogs that heard the scream had gathered around watching the fight in awe, they had never imagined Star fight with such anger, Balto, Jenna, Kaltag, Steele & Jessica came around and were shocked at what they saw.  
  
"We've created a monster" said Balto looking at shocked Steele.  
  
Drek was screaming and crying in pain, like a little puppy as Star continued to bite his legs and tail, he gave him a couple of blows and for the finally move, he sank his fangs deep into his neck. Drek screamed out in extreme pain feeling his teeth in skin, Star could feel the warm blood coming out from underneath his teeth, he could taste, it felt good at first. It suddenly hit Star on what he was doing, his expression changed from being enraged to normal, he let go of Drek's neck and look down at him, he was lying there crying and in pain, while he was tasting his blood, he felt like he was a monster. He looked up at the crowd of dogs, he could see that all of them were shocked as they saw blood dripped from his mouth. He was so ashamed and scared, he began to run.  
  
"Star, wait" said Balto.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he cried and continued to run.  
  
"Leave him alone, Balto" said Jenna.  
  
"Sorry, Jenna" he said and ran after Star.  
  
"This isn't your fault, baby" said Jessica "Drek must've provoked Star and he just reacted"  
  
"But we didn't want it to come to this" replied Steele.  
  
Jessica just nuzzled Steele.  
  
****  
  
After an hour of running, Balto stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he decided to look for Star walking, he got his scent and began to follow it. The scent led him to an alley behind his house, he couldn't see anyone in sight, and it was strange because the scent ended in that alley. But there was nothing there, just an old turned over trashcan and some chopped wood piled up next to it. Balto was about to go back home, when he heard a soft cry, he turned around and shifted his ears from one side to another (like a radar) to see where was it coming from. It was coming the big trashcan, he approached it and saw in the dark a couple of watery eyes inside, one of the eyes were blue and the other was red, he knew that those eyes belonged to Star.  
  
"Star, what are you doin' there?" asked Balto.  
  
"Go away, Balto" he said weeping "I want to be alone"  
  
"Just try to calm down"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who almost killed Drek"  
  
"Look, just tell me what happened...I'll understand"  
  
"Drek was trying to choke me and I got extremely mad and attacked him"  
  
"Well, you have an excuse, he provoked you and you just acted in self defense"  
  
"Balto, I almost killed him"  
  
"You couldn't control your anger, right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Look, Star...just come out of that can, we'll go wash your face off and after you calm down, we can go and explain what happened, what do you say?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Star came out of the trashcan with tears still in his eyes, Balto broke a small smile to make Star feel a little better, it didn't work at all, Balto led Star to a nearby river in the forest. There Star stuck his paws into the water, with his wet paws, he began to rub his face with them, Balto with his paw, wiped a tear from his cheek.  
  
"You know something, Balto" said Star.  
  
"What?" replied Balto.  
  
"You're like a father for me...like the one I never had"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing too...why did your father leave you and your mother?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it was a fight they had when I was really young, he got mad hurt her and left her alone to raise me...I guess I know where I got that rage from"  
  
"Like father, like son"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to say that you're my father ever since you were accepted into town...because of you I've grown a little bit inside and I was able to find out who I am"  
  
Those words touched Balto, he began to tear up and grabbed Star and gave him a hug, Star hugged him back. Balto wiped his tears away and then looked at Star.  
  
"It's time" he said.  
  
"For what?" asked Star.  
  
"For you to go and face the music...let's go and clear the situation up"  
  
"Alright, I'm ready"  
  
"Lets go then"  
  
Chapter Four: All the dogs in town were in the old mill waiting for Balto to come in with Star to confess what happened.  
  
"Here they come" announced Steele.  
  
Everyone went silent as Star came in, escorted by Balto, they all gave strange looks and stares at Star as he walked to the center of the room. Balto stopped walking and let Star continue on to the center part, where everyone could hear what he had to say.  
  
Star gulped and then cleared his throat. "There was a good reason on why I attacked Drek like that...and I can explain it all" he took a deep breath and began.  
  
He told them about the other day when Drek attacked him and almost killed him, and what he did to him to earlier that day, was because he was trying to kill him by suffocating him.  
  
"Is this all true?" asked Doc, the St. Bernard.  
  
"It is" replied Balto "Before he attacked Star, Drek was tormenting him, Steele and I saw that"  
  
"And we saved him" added Steele.  
  
"Well, then you are forgiven from the blame and once Drek has been healed, we'll have to punish him"  
  
Star sighed in relieve and smiled for the first time in the whole day, Balto smiled too, he was glad that everything was over now.  
  
****  
  
A month later, Drek soon healed from his wounds and was out of the hospital, he only took 2 steps in town and all the dogs surrounded him. The dogs took him to the old mill and there were Balto, Star & Doc waiting for him.  
  
Doc cleared his throat. "We know that you're the guilty Drek, so don't try to say you're innocent, we will have to apply the same punishment that was applied on Steele...no hard feelings, Steele"  
  
"It's alright" winked Steele.  
  
"Yes...you are now exiled from this town from now on, you are no longer allowed to be seen in or close to town, if you disobey you will be chased out and ostracized forever"  
  
Drek frowned, later on he was escorted out of town and was left there, to live on his own. He watched the 2 huskies that escorted him go back to town, he turned around to walk through the woods, he took one last look at town and grunted.  
  
"At least I still have a home in Council" he said and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Back in town, Star was happy that everything was back to normal now. Balto was happy for him too.  
  
"I'm sure glad that this is all over" said Balto.  
  
"So am I" replied Star "Thanks for everything, Balto"  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
Star smiled, suddenly he remembered something. "I gotta go, I have something to do"  
  
"Good luck" called Balto.  
  
Chapter Five: Dixie was on her way home, Star came up to her and began to walk beside her.  
  
"Hi, Dixie" he said happily. "Wow" he thought "I sure said that confidently"  
  
"Oh hi, Star" replied Dixie "I'm glad to hear that everything was cleared up from your problem you had"  
  
"You heard about it?"  
  
"Yeah, Sylvie tells me everything"  
  
"Listen I've been wondering...would you like to go out with me tonight, we could go maybe by the beach and watch the stars come out"  
  
"What a nice invitation, alright"  
  
"Really? I mean, great I'll see after sundown, see ya!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Once Dixie had gone, Star turned around to back to his home. "YES!" he said smiling widely.  
  
****  
  
Later that night, Star and Dixie were taking a romantic stroll along the beach, they lay down on the beach and looked up the beautiful stars high above.  
  
Star felt like he needed to say it. "Dixie...I've been wanting to tell you something ever since Balto rescued us and brought us back home"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I..." he could feel his heart beginning to pound faster and harder again, he tried his best to slow it down but he couldn't, so he just took a deep breath and decided to straight out say it. "I have a crush you" he said.  
  
"You have a crush on me?"  
  
"Yeah I do, I also love you...I've been too shy to say it"  
  
"So this is what you've been trying to tell me all this time, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope you have the same feelings as I do...because if you do we could start a nice relationship together. If you don't...then I understand"  
  
"No, I actually think that we could start a relationship like boyfriend/girlfriend"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Dixie, you've made me the happiest dog in the world"  
  
They look into each other eyes, their muzzle's come together and share a long and passionate kiss together. Suddenly the Northern Lights came out and illuminated the sky with their beautiful colors, little did they know, Balto and Jenna were the ones that created the Northern Lights with broken bottles and a lantern.  
  
"They'll make a nice couple" said Jenna.  
  
"Like us" said Balto.  
  
They began to kiss too.  
  
THE END  
  
Balto, Jenna, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Sylvie, Dixie & Doc © Universal Studios & Amblin Entertainment. Jessica & Drek © to me (White Fang).  
  
Theme Song: All Or Nothing Performed by: O-Town © J Records  
  
I know when he's been on your mind That distant look is in your eyes I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over It's not the way I choose to live And something somewhere has got to give As sharing this relationship gets older, older You know I'd fight for you But how can I fight someone who isn't even there I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
  
'Cause I want it all or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
There are times it seems to me I'm sharing you in memories I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it And then there's time you look at me As though I'm all that you can see Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it Don't make me promises Baby you never did know how to keep them well I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you It's time to show and tell  
  
'Cause I want it all or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing  
  
'Cause you and I Could lose it all if you got no more room No room, inside for me and your life 'Cause I want it all or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall It's now or never  
  
Is it all or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
Or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing at all 


End file.
